I. Field
The following description relates to wireless communications, in general, and to facilitating emergency call service in wireless communication systems, in particular.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication. For instance, voice and/or data can be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). For instance, a system can use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Generally, wireless multiple access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple user equipment (UEs). Each UE can communicate with one or more base stations (BSs) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink (DL)) refers to the communication link from BSs to UEs, and the reverse link (or uplink (UL)) refers to the communication link from UEs to BSs.
UEs that move from an Long-Term Evolution (LTE) system to another radio access technology (RAT) to originate an emergency call may autonomously return to the LTE system after the emergency call ends or if the emergency call fails, due to the circuit-switched (CS) or packet-switched (PS) mode for the UE or due to the setting of the cell reselection priorities settings for the UE. As such, callback services may not be able to be provided for the UE, and performance may suffer if the UE needs to re-originate the emergency call.
Accordingly, systems, apparatus and methods for facilitating emergency call service for the UE are desirable.